A plurality of variously embodied sample cooling devices for histological samples are known from the existing art. The sample cooling devices have in common the fact that they comprise a compressor that, for operation of the sample cooling device, must be connected to a power network. The line voltage furnished by energy suppliers is different in many countries, and can range from 100 V to 240 V. This in turn requires differently configured compressors which are designed so they can be operated with the line voltage existing in the respective country. The result of this is that, because of the different line voltages in the individual countries, manufacturers of sample cooling devices must furnish a plurality of sample cooling device variants that differ from one another in terms of the configuration of the compressor.
A disadvantage of furnishing a plurality of sample cooling device variants is that the production volume of the particular compressor types used for each sample cooling device variant is small, since a different compressor type must be used for each line voltage. Acquisition costs for the individual compressor types are therefore high. Higher administrative and logistical costs also result from the plurality of sample cooling device variants. In addition, damage can occur to the sample cooling devices, in particular to the compressors, if they are supplied with the wrong line voltage.
The object of the invention is therefore to furnish a sample cooling device that is suitable for use in various countries having different line voltages, and thus does not exhibit the disadvantages recited above.